disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Featured Toy Box Challenges
' Featured Toy Box Challenges' are special Toy Box challenges hosted by the Disney INFINITY team. Every week, there is a new challenge, into which a person can enter their own personally created Toy Box in the hopes that it will become one of the five winners of that week's challange. If a toy box places one through five in a challenge, it is featured by the Disney Infinity team. Racetrack Challenge (9/26/13) Disney Infinity's first Featured Toy Box challenge. In this challenge, the goal was to simply design a racetrack. Extreme Sports Challenge (10/3/13) In this challenge, the player was asked to design a Toy Box based around sports. Royal Empire Challenge (10/10/13) In this challenge, the player was to design an empire. Maze Challenge (10/17/13) In this challenge, the the objective was to design a maze. Halloween Challenge (10/24/13) To celebrate Halloween, Disney made a challenge in which the player was to design a Halloween themed Toy Box. Disney Movies Challenge (10/31/13) In this challenge, the player was asked to design a Toy Box inspired by any Disney movie. Toy Story Challenge (11/7/13) To celebrate the release of the Toy Story in Space Play Set, Disney made a challenge in which the player was to build a Toy Box inspired by the Toy Story ''franchise. This was the first challenge based off of a specific franchise. Contraption Challenge (11/14/13) In this challenge, the goal was to build a machine in the Toy Box. Thanksgiving Parade Challenge (11/21/13) To celebrate Thanksgiving, Disney made a challenge in which the player was tasked with building a Thanksgiving-themed Parade. DuckTales Challenge (12/05/13) In this challenge, the player was to build a Toy Box based around the ''DuckTales franchise. Wreck-It Ralph Challenge (12/12/13) In this, the first two week challenge, players were to design a Toy Box based on the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. North Pole Challenge (12/19/13) To celebrate the Holidays, Disney made a challenge in which the player was asked to build a Holiday-themed Toy Box. 2014 Fireworks Challenge (12/26/13) To ring in the New Year, Disney made a challenge in which the players were to build a Toy Box filled with fireworks to celebrate 2014. Frozen Challenge Part I (1/2/14) To celebrate release of Frozen and its respective Toy Box Pack, Disney made a challenge in which the player was asked to build a Toy Box based around the Frozen franchise. Heroes Vs. Villains Challenge (1/9/14) In this challenge, the player was to build a Toy Box depicting a battle between heroes and villains. Pirate Adventure Challenge (1/16/14) In this challenge, players were tasked with building a pirate-themed Toy Box. Tangled Challenge (1/23/14) In this challenge, the player was asked to design a Toy Box inspired by the Tangled franchise. Disney Parks Challenge (First) (1/30/14) For this challenge, the player was to design a toy box inspired by the many Disney theme parks. Winter Sports Challenge (2/6/14) In honor of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics, Disney challenged builders to create a toy box based on winter sports. Valentine's Day Challenge (2/13/14) This particular week, players were challenged to create a Valentine's Day toy box to help celebrate the holiday. Ultimate Battle Arena Challenge (2/20/14) For this challenge, players were tasked with creating an ultimate battle arena for combat. Aladdin Challenge (2/27/14) Players were asked to create a toy box based on Disney's Aladdin franchise. Underwater Challenge (3/6/14) For this challenge, entrants were asked to create a toy box with an underwater theme. Arcade Game Challenge (3/13/14) This challenge asked participants to create a classic arcade game style toy box. Muppets Challenge (3/20/14) Players were asked to create a toy box based on The Muppets franchise. Monstrous Pranks Challenge (3/27/14) In honor of April Fools Day, the Disney Infinity team asked users to create a toy box full of pranks, mayhem, and hijinx. Tron Challenge (4/3/14) This challenge required players to make a toy box based on Disney's TRON franchise. Princess Challenge (4/10/14) This challenge asked users to create a toy box with a Disney princess theme. Egg Hunt Challenge (4/17/14) This challenge asked players to create an egg hunt themed toy box for Easter. Alice in Wonderland Challenge (4/24/14) For this challenge, users were asked to make a toy box themed to Disney's Alice in Wonderland ''franchise. Disney Parks Challenge (Second) (5/1/14) Due to popular demand from users and fans, Disney created a second Disney Parks challenge with the same premise as the first. Air Race Challenge (5/8/14) This challenge required players to create an ariel racing course. Phineas and Ferb Challenge (5/15/14) For this challenge, players were asked to build a toy box based on Disney's ''Phineas and Ferb ''franchise. Frozen Challenge Part II (5/22/14) Due to the success of the film, Disney brought back the Frozen Challenge for another week, with the same premise as the first. Neverland Challenge (5/29/14) This challenge asked participants to create a toy box themed around Neverland from the ''Peter PanPeter Pan franchise. Toontown Challenge (6/5/14) This week's challenge asked players for a toy box themed around Toontown from the Mickey Mouse Universe. Maleficent Challenge (6/12/14) In celebration of the release of the Maleficent film, Disney created a challenge based around the Maleficent character. Wild West Challenge (6/19/14) This challenge required players to make a wild west themed toy box. Disney Infinity Cup Challenge (6/26/14) In celebration of the then-ongoing World Cup, Disney asked users to create a toy box centered around sports and competitive play. Wall-E Challenge (7/3/14) This challenge asked users to create a toy box based on Disney/Pixar's WALL-E ''franchise. Disney Movie Mashup Challenge (7/10/14) This challenge asked users to make a toy box based around any combination of multiple Disney franchises mashed together. Obstacle Course Challenge (7/17/14) For this challenge, users were asked to create an obstacle course. Snow White Challenge (7/24/14) On this particular week, users were challenged to create a toy box based on Disney's ''Snow White ''franchise. Toy Story Sequel Challenge (7/31/14) For this week, Disney's challege to users was to create a sequel to ''Toy Story in the form of a toy box. Olaf in Summer Challenge (8/7/14) This challenge asked users to create a toy box themed to both Olaf the snowman from Frozen and summer. This was the third toy box challenge with a Frozen ''theme. Up Challenge (8/14/14) This particular week, Disney challenged users to create a toy box based on Disney/Pixar's ''Up ''franchise. Galactic Challenge (8/21/14) For this challenge, Disney asked users to create a space-themed toy box. Agent P Challenge (8/28/14) This challenge asked users to make a toy box themed around Agent P from ''Phineas and Ferb. This was the second toy box challenge based on the show. Sugar Rush Challenge (9/4/14) This challenge asked users to make a toy box themed around Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. Super Hero Training Challenge (9/11/14) To help celebrate the upcoming release of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, Disney asked users to create a toy box that could be used to train super heroes to be prepared for the new features in the new game. Anything Goes Part 1 Challenge (9/18/14) In this challenge, created just before the release of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, there was no theme; users could make anything they wanted, and the best toy box won. Anything Goes Part 2 Challenge (9/25/14) This challenge operated under the same rules as the one from the week before. It was also the last challenge in Disney Infinity. Avengers Assemble! Challenge (10/16/14) For the first challenge of Disney Infinity 2.0, players were asked to build a toy box based on Marvel's The Avengers (the characters or the movie). Guardians of the Galaxy Challenge (10/23/14) This challenge asked participants to create a toy box based on Marvel's then-newly released movie Guardians of the Galaxy. Haunted Mansion Challenge (10/30/14) For this challenge, players were tasked with building a toy box themed to the Haunted Mansion attraction at Disney Parks. Spider-Man Challenge (11/6/14) This challenge asked users to create a toy box themed to the Spider-Man universe. Hulk Smash Challenge (11/13/14) This challenge asked users to create a toy box based around Hulk. Fantasia Challenge (11/20/14) For this challenge, users were to create a toy box based on Disney's Fantasia ''franchise. Big Hero 6 Challenge (12/4/14) In honor of the release of Disney's ''Big Hero 6, Disney challenged users to make a toy box based on the movie. Gravity Falls Challenge (12/11/14) This particular week, users were challenged to create a toy box based on the Disney Channel show Gravity Falls. Disney Parks 2.0 Challenge (12/18/14) This was the third challenge based on Disney Parks, and used the same premise and rules as the first two. Brave Challenge (1/1/15) This challenge asked participants to create a toy box based on Disney/Pixar's ''Brave ''franchise. Pick a Power Disc Challenge (1/8/15) For this challenge, participants were asked to build a toy box based around any specific power disc of their choice. Battle Race Challenge (1/15/15) The goal of this challenge was to create a toy box race track where players could also battle. Stitch Challenge (1/22/15) This challenge asked users to create a toy box centered around Stitch. Marvel Villains Challenge (1/29/15) To celebrate the release of the Green Goblin, Ronan, and Yondu playable figures, Disney created a challenge asking toy box builders to create a toy box based on the Marvel villains. Lion King Challenge (2/5/15) The goal of this challenge was to build a toy box based on Disney's ''The Lion King ''franchise. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Challenge (2/12/15) This challenge asked entrants to create a toy box inspired by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its agents. Cinderella Challenge (2/19/15) Celebrate the release of the upcoming movie! Fantasyland Challenge (2/26/15) Help the Toy Box editiors build Disneyland by making these rides from Fantasyland: Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, Peter Pan's Flight, It's a Small World, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Pinocchio's Daring Journey or Matterhorn Bobsleds. STARK Industries Challenge (3/5/15) Theme out your Toy Box to Iron Man and Stark Industries! Jungle Book Challenge (3/12/15) All you need is the "bare necessities" to build a Jungle Book Toy Box Asgard Challenge (3/19/15) Make Loki feel right at home with an Asgard theme challenge. Frontierland & Adventureland Challenge (3/25/15) Part two of the Disneyland Project! Choose between Jungle Cruise, Indiana Jones Adventure, Pirates of the Caribbean, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain or Haunted Mansion. Pick a Character! Challenge (4/2/15) Make a toy box inspired by your favorite Disney Infinity character. Stunt Course Challenge (4/9/15) Make a race course with one twist, add stunts! Darkwing Duck Challenge (4/17/15) Make a toy box based on the classic Disney Afternoon character Darkwing Duck. Special Featured Toy Boxes Occasionally, Disney will feature toy boxes that are not actually a part of any challenge at all. Sometimes, these are made by Disney, and sometimes they are simply user-generated toy boxes that the Infinity team found impressive. Sometimes, these special toy boxes will occupy a whole week of featured toy boxes (usually this happens the first week or first few weeks after the release of a new game); while other times, they will merely supplement the normal featured toy boxes from that week (for example, the Wedding Toy Box or Reinerland). Category:List pages